


Normal breakfast (in the household of exorcist pair)

by naps_and_coffee



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Shura is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Shura always manages by herself, needs nobody to survive. And then there is Rin, who always needs to take care of someone else.
Relationships: Kirigakure Shura/Okumura Rin
Kudos: 14





	Normal breakfast (in the household of exorcist pair)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, this is unbeta-ed. Sorry if any typo and grammatical error bothers you. I am still learning ^^

Just another morning in a residence of two exorcists. One is visibly moving through the kitchen tirelessly: reaching things, fetching stuff, cooking breakfast, while the other is… still on the way, walking in a bee line from muscle memory alone.

“Smells good here.”

Content sigh, and then purring. “Good thing I married someone who can cook, hmm?”

Okamura Shura takes in a view of Rin, her husband for two years now, who dutifully places a glass of orange juice (already pasteurized) in front of her.

“Thank… you.” She pecks his cheeks and lets her fingers linger there for a mere two seconds. Rin chuckles softly before returning to his cooking.

“Yeah, I cook something that even you can eat.”

“But I can eat anything?”

A sceptic look, and then… a sigh (tho, no harshness there). “Yeah, only you could stay healthy and skipped morning sickness so we don’t know that you’re actually with child.”

Shura hums. Listening to the rant she had gone so used to. She doesn’t mind.

“And then all those alcohol and mission you took!” Rin lamented. He actually pointed her with spatula.

“I talked to Mephisto to actually give you early maternal leave!”

_Whoa… maternal leave really? And early at that?_

“Oi… oi… I am still fine. I am pregnant not disable you know? And you’re about to burn the egg.”

Rin shrieks, and then goes to rescue their eggs.

Shura chuckles.

“And warm clothes. You dress too little.” Rin said again, suddenly, because eggs are saved, apparently.

“Why? I always dress like this. You didn’t mind.” And then because she is particularly in the mood to tease his man, “You like it.”

Rin almost got choked by soup he is tasting. Half-frowning half-pouting (so cute, as Shura likes to say), he said, “But the baby will get cold.”

Shura chuckles. “Really Rin? Are you my husband or my mother? Heck, I don’t even know my mother.”

Rin ignores her. “I have the right to be worried. I am the father of your child.”

“Well, I guess you do. ”

Shrugs. Humming.

“Who will think that you’ll be pretty good in this pregnancy thing? But I am thankful.”

Shura stares at her husband, amusedly. The young exorcist who happened to be a good cook (Rin would say best, and he is also Satan’s son, but that’s for another story), also her apprentice’s twin brother.

Where did they go from there to here? Years after sending her father-in-law back to Gehenna, and then all those training and exams.

“Somebody has to take care of you!” Rin said, finally turning off the stove and gets the stews to a soup pot saucer (is it new? She as hell didn’t remember buying). Rin takes the opposite chair and looks at her.

Smile is playing at his lips, and it’s mixture of lots of emotion. Maybe it’s affection, and then pride, also… is that fondness?

_Shura always manages by herself and rarely (almost never) needs anybody to take care of her._

_And then Rin always needs to take care someone else. Firstly his twin brother, and then… her._

_Nice change tho. And she doesn’t mind._

Shura smiles.

“More orange juice.”

“Later, after your meals.”

“Haaa… but I’m thirsty now.”

“You’ll get water from the soup.”

“You’re the worst, you’re just too lazy to get it right?”

“What?! I cooked for you!”

Shura pouts.

Another sigh and victory grin.

Shura gets her juice refilled in no time. Also her rice and side dishes.

She doesn’t forget to kiss her man thank you afterwards. He totally doesn’t blush there.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. Got me another rare ship because I am just that masochist. I feel this is pretty OOC because in anime there is not much feeling going. Moreover between Rin and Shura, but I am just that thick.  
> .  
> The reason? Well, Shura looks like gender bender Marco (One Piece) that I found on deviantart (Nire-Chan). Also because Rin is called demon’s son (literally), just like Ace (metaphor).  
> .  
> So there… fic that I wrote right after watching the anime (I think I need to read the manga too, since there are so much stuff missing there).  
> .  
> And then thank you for reading ^^


End file.
